<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traveler's Anatomy by The_Universe_Traveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191290">Traveler's Anatomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universe_Traveler/pseuds/The_Universe_Traveler'>The_Universe_Traveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Universe Traveler Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, OC is from our universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universe_Traveler/pseuds/The_Universe_Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia has left the universe of ‘The Flash’ and is now onto her next great adventure. Now she’s Doctor Mia Grey, Meredith’s fraternal twin, and she has so many things she wants to fix about this universe. {Kind of like a Grey’s Anatomy fix it fic} {part two of my 'The Universe Traveler' series} {You don't have to read the first story in the series in order to read this one}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Denny Duquette/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, Derek Shepherd/OC, Finn Dandridge/Meredith Grey, George O'Malley/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Preston Burke/Cristina Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Universe Traveler Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traveler's Anatomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Grey’s anatomy or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC. <br/>AN: I’m using Amanda Tapping as my face claim for Mia in this universe. <br/>AN2: This is the second story in my Traveler’s series. You don’t have to actually read the first story in the series in order to read this one {especially since I’m not actually finished writing that one}. All you need to know is that my OC Mia is what I call a Traveler. She has the ability to travel between universe, be they books TV shows or Movie universes. When she travels to these universes time in her home universe stops and her original body is basically put into stasis. When traveling to a new universe she can focus on who she wants to be and what she wants to look like and that’s who/what she’ll be in the universe she’s traveling to. <br/>In the first chapter of the first story Mia’s mom, the only other Traveler in existence besides Mia, died. There were several universes that she travel to as a small child before her mom died, which I have not written stories for and probably won’t. I’ll make mentions throughout the story of her time in past universes though which is why I’m mentioning it so that you won’t be confused when I mention them. And that’s basically what you need to know to read this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~(^.^)~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Traveler’s Anatomy</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Chapter </em>
  <em>One: A Hard Day’s Night, Part One</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~(^.^)~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘The universe is vast and meant for wandering, there is always somewhere else to go. I’ve spent my whole life wandering from one universe to the next. A couple years in one universe, a century in another, a lifetime here and there. And there’s always another universe to go to. New people to meet, new places to see, and new things to experience. And I’m always ready to jump right into things!’</em>
</p><p>I groaned as consciousness returned to me, a drum beat pounding away behind my eyes. Those last five shot’s of tequila really did me in!!! Or maybe it was the combination of ten shots of Rum, the five shots of vodka, the glass of beer, plus those last five shots of tequila that did me in. Either way I had the hangover to end all hangovers.</p><p>Opening my eyes to the sunlight streaming in my apartment window hurt and it took me several tries to actually get them open without immediately slamming them shut again. For a moment I laid there on the floor, willing the room to stop spinning and the nausea to go away. My attention was pulled away from trying not to throw up by a groan from someone lying on the floor next to me, and the realization that there was a man’s arm over my waist.</p><p>My head swiveled to the side so fast, that I had to pause and close my eyes for a moment to keep from throwing up. When I was sure I wouldn’t vomit all over the hardwood floor of my apartment living room, I opened my eyes and took in who was lying naked next to me on the floor.  </p><p>“Oh fuck,” I muttered, letting my head fall back onto the floor.</p><p>My eyes fell closed and I groaned. How in the fuck did this happen. How in the fuck did I end up sleeping with Derek Shepard the night before my first day as a resident instead of Meredith?! Oh fuck, I’m never drinking again, ever! I basically just slept with my fraternal twin sisters man. Err… well, I guess he’s not her man yet. And maybe won’t ever be her man since I just slept with him instead of her.</p><p>I glanced over at the man lying next to me, and groaned once more. His hair was tousled from sleep and sex, and the man was lying naked next to me looking like a whole goddamn snack! I was so screwed. I was saved from anymore thoughts about how hot the man next to me was by my alarm going off.</p><p>“Alright, come on. You need to get up and get dressed. I have to get ready for work,” I grumbled, hitting the man next to me with a pillow.</p><p>“Or you could come back down here, and we’ll pick up where we left off,” He stated, reaching out and grabbing my arm.</p><p>He pulled me in for a kiss before I could say anything, and for a moment I contemplated just giving in and going another round with the man. I mean honestly the feel of his lips against mine, and his hand on my hip was driving me crazy. But I knew I had to get going or I’d be late for my first day at work, and I was still feeling a little weird about having slept with the guy who should have been with my fraternal twin. I pulled away from the man, my face red as a tomato.</p><p>“No, can’t. It’s my first day, can’t miss it, and I can’t be late. So, you need to get ready so I can get ready,” I squeaked, tossing him his shirt.</p><p>I rushed into my room, not meeting the man’s eyes as I moved passed him. It took everything I had in me to not go back out there and jump that man’s bones. I quickly pulled on some clothes, brushed my teeth and hair, yanked on a pair of shoes, then rushed back into the living room. Derek was still pulling his clothes on as I rushed into the kitchen to grab some toast.</p><p>“Alright come on, I’ve got to go. I refuse to be late for my first day,” I exclaimed through a mouthful of toast, willing my blush to go away.</p><p>I glanced over at Derek to see that he was smirking at me as he pulled his pants on. I groaned at that, damn him and that crooked little smirk of his and what it does to me!!! I shoved the rest of my toast into my mouth to keep from saying something to him. Then I turned and grabbed my coat, keys, and motorcycle helmet from the table by the front door.</p><p>I was so screwed! It had taken me over six months to watch and re-watch Grey’s Anatomy and it’s spin off shows until I was sure I knew every second of it by heart. And throughout my watch of the show I’d developed a major crush on Derek Shepard. His face and that damn smile of his always got me, and he was just such a wonderful person. But I’d also loved the relationship he and Meredith had. There were so many things about this show that I’d wanted to change, but I’d made the decision that the one thing I wouldn’t change would be Meredith’s and Derek’s relationship.</p><p>I’d even made myself Meredith’s fraternal twin for Christ sake!!! And now I’ve gone and screwed it all up. I knew I should have staid home instead of letting Meredith drag me out last night. And now I’d gone and slept with Meredith’s man, so everything was screwed up. Lord help me! I am so, definitely not drinking ever again!!</p><p>“I really do got to get going,” I mumbled, opening the front door.</p><p>Derek snickered as he walked towards me.</p><p>“I’m Derek by the way,” He introduced.</p><p>“Mia,” I replied, stepping out into the hallway.</p><p>Derek followed me out into the hallway, and I shut and locked my front door. It was a bit of an awkward ride down in the elevator, seeing as he never took his eyes off me, and I couldn’t look up at him. I knew if I did look up at him I would jump him right then and there. So instead I kept my eyes on the elevator doors. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the doors opened up into the parking garage and we spilt up, going to our own vehicles. I climbed onto my motorcycle, and then I was off to Seattle Grace Hospital...</p><p>
  <em>~(^.^)~</em>
</p><p>I pulled into the hospital parking lot, and into a space right next to Meredith’s car. I cut the engine and pulled my helmet off just as Meredith stepped out of her car. The two of us fell into step with each other as we began walking to the hospital.</p><p>“So, how was Mr. McDreamy from last night?” Meredith questioned, a smirk on her face.</p><p>I groaned and shook my head.</p><p>“That bad?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it. He was good, I think… I only remember bits and pieces of last night, but from what I remember he was good. And then he kissed me this morning and, ugh god his lips are amazing. No, my problem is I slept with some random guy I don’t know while I was drunk off my ass,” I answered.</p><p>It was a partial truth. I didn’t really know Derek; he was basically a complete stranger. But that was only half of the truth. I was stressing because she’d just called him McDreamy… I bloody well stole her McDreamy from her. And the worst part, I only feel partially bad for stealing him from her.</p><p>“Well maybe it doesn’t have to be a one night stand,” Meredith suggested, knocking shoulders with me and giving me a wink.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, and walked into the hospital without saying anything else. The two of us walked into the intern locker room together, and over to our lockers. We quickly changed into our scrubs as a doctor walked into the room to give us our assignments.</p><p>“Each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Like I said. I’m always ready to jump right into things!’</em>
</p><p>“Only six women out of twenty,” Meredith muttered, closing her locker which was right next to mine.</p><p>“Yeah. I hear one of them’s a model. Seriously, like that’s going to help with the respect thing?” Cristina stated.</p><p>“Yeah, but she probably doesn’t have any bills from school cause she probably used the money from her modeling to pay for it. Mean while these guys are all probably in major dept just in order to become doctors,” I countered, closing my locker.</p><p>Cristina eyed me for a moment, before rolling her eyes.</p><p>“You’re Christina, right?” Meredith asked, looking over our coworker.</p><p>“Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey,” Cristina questioned.</p><p>“The Nazi? Yeah, we got her too,” Meredith replied, nodding at me.</p><p>“You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we’ll be tortured together, right? I’m George O’Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals…”</p><p>George stopped as he noticed the looked Meredith and Cristina where giving him.</p><p>“Now you think I’m gay,” He muttered, disappointment lacing his voice.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Cristina confirmed, walking towards the door of the locker room.</p><p>Meredith and I followed after her with George trailing behind us.</p><p>“No, I’m not gay, it’s, ah, it’s just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable,” George rambled.</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t think you’re gay. Actually, I think it’s kind of sweet,” I stated, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>“You do?” He asked.</p><p>I nodded my head as Cristina asked one of the Doctors in the hallway which doctor was Bailey.</p><p>“End of the hall,” The man replied, pointing down the hallway.</p><p>I glanced down the hallway and caught sight of Bailey for the first time. Excitement rushed through me and it took everything in me not to jump up and down. I might have fallen hard for Derek while watching the show, but Bailey had to be my favorite character throughout the whole show. She was my role model, and I idolized the woman. She’s an amazing doctor and a great person. And I was totally geeking out on the inside at the thought of getting to meet her.</p><p>“That’s the Nazi?” Cristina questioned, eyeing the short woman standing by the nurses station.</p><p>“I thought the Nazi would be a guy,” George muttered, sounding confused.</p><p>“I thought the Nazi would be… the Nazi,” Meredith stated.</p><p>“Maybe it’s professional jealousy. Maybe she’s brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they’re jealous. Maybe she’s nice,” Izzie exclaimed, stepping up behind us.</p><p>I snorted softly at that. Maybe later on in the series Bailey was nice to the rest of the staff. But right now, she’s a shark, ready to eat up and spit out anyone that messes with her. I mean honestly she’ll always be kind of like that even in the later seasons, it’s one of the reason why I loved her so much, but as time would go on she would warm up to all of us.</p><p>“Let me guess. You’re the model,” Cristina guessed.</p><p>Izzie frowned at Cristina for a moment, then moved over to the nurses station and held out her hand to Bailey.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie,” Izzie introduced, a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Bailey looked her up and down, and unimpressed look plastered across her face, and completely ignored Izzie’s outstretched hand. I was really about to geek out because of what was about to happen. Bailey’s speech! It was one of my favorite moments in the show, and I’d memorized the whole speech. It really took everything I had to not bounce up and down in place in excitement.</p><p>“I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don’t bother sucking up, I already hate you, that’s not gonna change,” Bailey pointed to a set of items sitting on the nurses station, “Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you; you answer every page at a run. A run, that’s rule number two” – Bailey moved off down the hallway as we all snatched up our booklets and pagers and followed after her – “Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You’re interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don’t complain!”</p><p>Bailey opened a door on one end of the hallway revealing a room with several bunk beds.</p><p>“On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three, if I’m sleeping, don’t wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, we clear?”</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Meredith raising her hand.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You said five rules. That was only four,” Meredith stated.</p><p>Bailey’s pager beeped and she glanced down at it for a second.</p><p>“Rule number five. When I move, you move,” Bailey took off down the hallway with the rest of us racing after her, “Get out of my way!”</p><p>We followed after her onto the roof where a helicopter was just landing.</p><p>“What’ve we got?” Bailey asked, approaching the Paramedic that had climbed out of the helicopter.</p><p>The paramedics pulled a young woman out of helicopter and deposited her on the stretcher that we’d brought out with us.</p><p>“Katie Bryce, fifteen year old female, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week. ID lost en route, started grand mal seizing as we descended,” The paramedic explained, helping us to wheel her into the hospital.</p><p>We quickly reached a room where Bailey started handing out orders.</p><p>“All right get her on her side, Izzie, ten milligrams Diazepam! No, no, the white lead is on the right. Righty whitey, smoke over fire, a large bore I.V. don’t let the blood hemolyze, let’s go!”</p><p>Izzie finally managed to get the injection in our patient, who then slowly stopped seizing.</p><p>“So, I heard we got a wet fish on dry land,” A new voice exclaimed from the doorway.</p><p>I glanced back to see Burke standing behind us.</p><p>“Absolutely Dr. Burke,” Bailey confirmed.</p><p>“Dr. Bailey, I’m gonna shotgun her,” Burke stated.</p><p>“That means every test in the book, CT, CBC, chem. seven, a tox screen. Cristina, you’re on labs, George, patient workups, Meredith and Mia, get Katie for a CT, she’s your responsibility now,” Bailey ordered, moving towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, what about me?” Izzie asked, watching our resident as she moved out of the room.</p><p>“You – honey, you get to do rectal exams,” Bailey stated, a smirk on her face.</p><p>I felt kind of bad for Izzie, but at the same time I couldn’t help but want to laugh at the look on Bailey’s face. Izzie and George left the room to do the tasks they where assigned, while Cristina drew blood from Katie. After she had gotten all the blood she need to took off, and Meredith and I pulled Katie’s bed out into the hallway.</p><p>“Ask one of the nurses where the CT room is,” I stated, nodding my head at the group of nurses standing at the station in front of us.</p><p>“What? Why?” Meredith questioned.</p><p>“Cause we have no idea where it is, and I don’t feel like wandering around this whole hospital trying to find it while wheeling the patient around like a little lost duck,” I answered.</p><p>Meredith frowned at me for a moment, but moved over to the nurses station and asked one of the nurses where the CT room was. After talking to the nurse for a moment she walked back over to me.</p><p>“Come on,” she stated, pushing Katie’s bed towards the elevator.</p><p>As we entered the elevator Katie woke up.</p><p>“Hey there, how you feeling?” I asked, glancing down at her.</p><p>Katie groaned, and rolled her eyes at me.</p><p>“How do you think I’m feeling? I’m missing my pageant,” She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>I felt like rolling my eyes in turn.</p><p>“You’re missing your pageant?” Meredith questioned.</p><p>“The Spokane Teen Miss? I was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year. I could’ve won. But I twisted my ankle. I do rhythmic gymnastics, which is like, really cool. Nobody else does it. And I tripped over my ribbon,” Katie explained.</p><p>I tuned out the rest of the conversation as the elevator finally arrived on the right floor, and we wheeled her out of the room. It didn’t take all that long to get her CT’s done and then get her back to her room. The whole time Katie talked and whined nonstop about how horrible it was that she was missing her pageant. I was starting to develop a headache. God, lunch couldn’t come quick enough!!!</p><p>
  <em>~(^.^)~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Felt like this was a good place to leave off for the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review to let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>